unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Raiza's Last Stand
Raiza's Last Stand is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Raiza flies to the Black House, only to be captured by the Men in the Suits and drained of his energy. Then, his final showdown with Evil Guy begins. Meanwhile, Pickle and the gang mysteriously disappear. Script Scene 1 Cut to the Black House, where Raiza has smashed his way into the President's office. There, he sees Evil Guy lying unconscious in front of the President's desk and the Men in the Suits sitting around him, trying to revive him. RAIZA: Hey! What are you people doing? The Men in the Suits jump back in surprise, turning to face Raiza. SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: You! Raiza, you traitor! I knew you'd return someday. RAIZA: That's right, Miyamoto. Suddenly, Evil Guy's eyes flutter open and he sits up in confusion. EVIL GUY: Huh? What? RAIZA: Oh, look. You're awake, too. SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: Squadala Man, turn Raiza's suit blue! SQUADALA MAN: Why? What would that do? RAIZA: Oh, no you don't! Not even that weakness will slow me down! EVIL GUY: Raiza, you made a hole in the roof. Raiza looks up at the roof, seeing the blue sky above him. Raiza covers his face and crouches on the floor. RAIZA: Argh! You tricked me! SQUADALA MAN: Squadala, squadaloo, turn Raiza's suit blue! A beam of magical energy shoots out of Squadala Man's fingertips as it turns Raiza's suit blue. It darkens in hue, then disappears, revealing Raiza's black undergarment beneath it. HILLARY CLINTON: Hey, you're... RAIZA: Yes. I am...That Sony Guy. First a fellow Man in a Suit, then the head of Sony, then a potent warlord capable of world domination. HILLARY CLINTON: What?! EVIL GUY: Here, I can fill you in on these details... Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby flying through the sky. Shadow Kirby is flapping his wings, Fernando is hanging onto Shadow Kirby's stubby arms, and Pickle is shooting jets of green flame from his feet while hanging on to Shadow Kirby. A plane is flying above them, writing a message in sky writing. SHADOW KIRBY: Guys, look! Some plane is making sky writing above us! FERNANDO: What's it say? I can't see from here! SHADOW KIRBY: Oh. It must be a commercial plane or something. FERNANDO: Why? What's it writing? PICKLE: It says: "How many waffles have you eaten today? Eat at IHOW". SHADOW KIRBY: "IHOW"? PICKLE: Yeah, the International House of Waffles. It's like that cafe we were at earlier, except...better. And fancier. And with more waffles. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey! The place we went to was great! Oh, I have an idea: let's make our own sky writing in response to theirs, just because. FERNANDO: Shadow Kirby, I really don't think we have time... SHADOW KIRBY: 21 WAFFLES! I HAD 21 WAFFLES! IN YOUR FACE! HAH! PICKLE: OK, OK. Fernando, let's humor him just this once. Fernando mumbles something unintelligible as the camera pans downward. It shows a view of Pickle and co. from below as green smoke trails from Pickle's feet. It forms the number "21". FERNANDO: 21, huh? Hey, Pickle, that reminds me of that horror movie you and I watched a long time ago... PICKLE: Oh, yeah! That was even before we became Evil Guy's minions. "Killian's Curse" or whatever. SHADOW KIRBY: What about it? Tell me! PICKLE: All right. Here's what happens... Fade to black. Scene 3 Cut to the Black House, where the Men in the Suits are holding Raiza down. Squadala Man is using his magic to fix the hole in the roof. With a single blast of magical energy, it seals itself up and the blue sky is no longer visible. RAIZA: Oh, good! The blue sky is gone. Raiza summons a red force field to push the Men in the Suits away. Squadala Man's turban falls off as he smacks against the ceiling, and Evil Guy grabs it. EVIL GUY: Oh, no! How...? RAIZA: You all thought my powers came from my suit? No! Raiza rises into the air, covering himself in red and black flames. Evil Guy backs away, shivering, and turns to flee when Squadala Man reaches out to him. SQUADALA MAN: Wait! Put on my turban, Evil Guy. Evil Guy reaches down and puts the purple turban on his head. SQUADALA MAN: It will give you the power to overcome Raiza's crimson energy. RAIZA: Shut up! I will end you! Raiza creates an explosion of red and black energy, visibly evaporating all the Men in the Suits. Evil Guy, however, is unharmed. EVIL GUY: OK, let's see what this turban can do. Evil Guy summons a cheese wheel and throws it at Raiza, who catches it in one hand. RAIZA: Really? What were you going to do with...? The cheese wheel explodes in his hand, knocking him backward and overturning the President's desk. Both Raiza and the desk fall out the window behind them, but Raiza floats back into the room. EVIL GUY: I like cheese, OK? It was all I could think of at the time. RAIZA: Oh, yeah? Well, take THIS! Raiza shoots a massive, red-and-black fireball at Evil Guy, who catches it in one hand. EVIL GUY: Wait, I know what to do with this! Evil Guy furrows his brow as the fireball turns blue. He launches it back at Raiza, who summons a red force field which the fireball breaks apart and smacks into Raiza, knocking him out the window. Evil Guy winces as Raiza's scream is heard from outside, followed by a loud thump. EVIL GUY: Wow, that was...something. I wonder how my minions are doing. Cut to Pickle and co. flying through the sky. PICKLE: ...So, yeah, that's why Killian was so obsessed with the number 21. FERNANDO: And he went on a rampage after his pet demon resurrected him. SHADOW KIRBY: That sounds like the most awesome movie EVER! I wanna see Killian's demon now. PICKLE: Well, he's in New York, so... Suddenly, the plane above Pickle and co. explodes. They all scream and look up as pieces of the plane rain down around them. Fernando manages to grab one of them in time. PICKLE: Oh my God! SHADOW KIRBY: Holy... FERNANDO: Guys, you should take a look at this. PICKLE: Why? What's up? Fade to black. Moral Be careful around planes. Also, use magical turbans whenever you can. Trivia This episode featured the last appearance of the Men in the Suits, as they were all killed. Category:Episodes